


Music For A Sex God

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x10: What's My Line pt 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music For A Sex God

It was ironic the way he focused on small details when a huge deal was going down. Or maybe it wasn't. He had never been great with the English grammar thing, he wasn't sure what the actual definition of irony was. Still, it seemed odd to him that out of all memories he could have savoured, it was the music. Not even music he liked, just Gilesy music.

He was in Giles' apartment listening to music.

He was in Giles' bed in Giles' apartment listening to music.

He was naked in Giles' bed in Giles' apartment listening to music.

He was smeared with come in Giles' bed in Giles' apartment listening to music.

He had a satisfied grin while smeared with come in Giles' bed in Giles' apartment listening to music.

And yet of all these images that hadn't occured to him in his wildest delusions, the music was the important part. It was classic rock. Most likely British, Giles seemed to like music from his home country. The stupidest lyrics too. "I am the walrus, coo coo catchoo."

Oh well. At least he had a surefire way to bring it up and embarrass Giles and still keep it a secret. Xander might have been gay, but he was ruthless.


End file.
